Revenge of the Clark
by fuer grissa ost drauka
Summary: Sequel to A.F.D. Takes place later the same day. CLOIS! One-shot. Please R&R.


**Title: Revenge of the Clark**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Clois**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it**

**A/N: sequel to A.F.D. ( http/ Takes place later the same day.

* * *

**

"I don't know why you wanted to watch this," Lois said as she buried her head in Clark's flannel shirt.

Clark wrapped his arm around her in protective manner. "Lois, you were the one who insisted that we watch The Ring instead of Star Wars."

Lois relaxed into his comforting embrace. "Sure, Smallville, 'cause I'd rather get scared half to death than watch Yoda fighting in the Battle of Geonosis," she said sarcastically. Ok, so she wasn't as scared as she pretended, but Clark didn't need to know that.

Halfway through the movie, Lois's cell phone rang, causing her to jump. She slowly pulled it out of her pocket and answered it with Clark watching her out of the corner of hey eye, mildly amused. Lois breathed a large sigh of relief when she heard the voice on the other end.

"Chloe! Thank God it's just you."

"Why do you sound so relieved?"

"Clark and I are watching the Ring."

"Ahh, so you panicked when the phone rang."

"No, I didn't," Lois protested feebly.

"Sure, Lois, I remember what happened after the last time you watched that movie."

"I wasn't scared."

"Why were you holding onto Shelby as if your life depended on it, then?"

"Shelby was scared; I was just comforting him."

"Uh-huh," Chloe said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Anyways, I was just wondering how your prank went?"

"Very well. They were all pretty much in shock. I almost died of laughter when Mrs. Kent gave Clark a 'birds and the bees' talk," Lois said as she glanced at a brightly blushing Clark.

"Ha. I would've paid good money to witness that conversation."

"It would have been worth every cent paid, too."

"I bet. Well, I'll let you and Clark get back to _watching_ your movie."

"Ok, Chlo. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye." Lois turned off her phone and put it back into her pocket. She relaxed back into the safety of Clark's arms as he un paused the movie

Clark found himself watching Lois more than the movie. He smiled each time she clutched onto him tighter. 'She thinks she's so smart,' Clark mused, 'pretending to be scared.'

Lois woke up as the credits rolled across the television screen. "Where did-" The sound of her cell phone ringing interrupted her train of thought, making her jump in surprise. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and looked at the ID. It wasn't a number she recognized. Lois pressed the 'talk' button and slowly lifted it to her head. "Hello?"

No answer.

"Hello? Who is this?"

Still there was no answer.

"Whoever you are this isn't funny," she said with as much force as she could muster to cover her nervousness.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, Ms. Lane," came a raspy voice from the other end. Before she could say anything else, she heard the 'click' of the phone being hung up.

Lois remained on the phone for several minutes, her eyes wide in a mix of shock and fear. She nearly panicked when the power shut off. 'C'mon, Lane, it's probably just a power outage. Nothing to be afraid of.' She spun around when the TV turned on, a look of confusion crossing her face. 'How the heck did that happen?' As she neared the TV, it shut off again and an icy chill swept through the room, causing her to shudder in what she told herself was only from the cold, not from fear. Lois grabbed a flashlight out of the end table's drawer. She clicked it on only to see a hooded figure with fiery eyes.

The cloaked figure moved towards her, not walking but floating about an inch off the ground. Lois took an unconscious step backwards, eyes wide, as the figure moved towards her. It stopped and lifted its arms toward her, stopping for a brief moment before moving to remove the hood.

"That wasn't funny, Kent!" Lois shouted as she saw his face.

Clark grinned at her. "I think that's the first time I've ever seen Lois Lane utterly scared."

"I wasn't scared, Smallville," she said defensively.

"You're right, you're right," he said, holding out his hands in an appeasing gesture. "You weren't scared… you were completely terrified."

"Oh, I am so going to kill you, Kent!" Lois shouted as she ran out the door after him. She stumbled on the step and crashed into Clark, making them both go crashing down to the ground.

Clark looked up apprehensively at Lois who had landed right on top of him. "But I'm invulnerable -you can't kill me."

Lois grinned down wickedly at him. "Conventional weapons might not be able to affect you, Kent, but I know your weakness."

"My- My weakness?"

"Your weakness," she confirmed, smirking down at him. She closed the slight gap between them, effectively ending the protest Clark was about to raise when he realized what she was doing.

* * *

"You think we should interrupt them?" Jonathan asked from next to the window. 

"Let's leave the kids alone, Jonathan. I'm sure they wouldn't do anything -especially Clark- not with us here at least," Martha said with a small smile.

Jonathan sighed in defeat and reluctantly tore himself away from the window. "I guess you're right."

**The End.**


End file.
